Is there even a NAME for this color?
by Kaynahugs
Summary: Uryuu is home doing the laundry while Chad is off on a two month tour with his band. But Chad comes home a day early...to find his boyfriend wearing nothing but his pink, hawaiian shirt and a pair of tighty whities! Chad/Uryuu rimmimg,blowjob,anal


O.K. so I was browsing Y!gal one day when I found this picture (link on my profile) and the plot bunnies suddenly spit out a new baby! I swear! They are eating my alive!

But anyways, since Chad's birthday is April 7th I decided to wirte this story and have it be Chad's B-day gift! And I did it! A day late, but still! I finished something! Yay! *Lame solo clapping*

Warning time! Ok there is Chad/Uryuu, rimming, blowjobs, fucking after coming and, lots of male smexin and luvin. So if you don't like, Don't read.

Flames are not acknowledged and both characters belong to Tite Kubo. (The troll!)

Shout out to my friend Sammiwammythepotatonanny! Whoop whoop! U go Gurl!

Oh yeah! Imilkat, if you're reading this, just know that I really fucking admire you and am _ridiculously _thankful for the inspiration. 3

* * *

Is there even a NAME for this color?

The glinting silver of Uryuu Ishida's needle smoothly wove through the white cotton of the shirt in his lap, sealing a gaping hole at it's seam. His daft fingers finished up the job and he stood from where he sat on the edge of his and Chad's queen size bed, walking across the room to the table that held his sewing machine and fabrics. He put his needles back and threw the shirt into a basket full of other white clothes that were waiting for a wash. He shivered at the way the cold air of the room brushed at his bare leg. The room had never quite heated well, and the fact that he didn't have pants on didn't really help. He made his way to the bathroom, planning on getting the few dirty towels still in there. He picked towels up off the linoleum and stood up catching a glance of himself in the mirror and almost shivered in horror.

Today was laundry day for Uryuu. A particularly bad day of the month that the quincy almost always procrastinated on till there were no more clothes left clean for him to wear other than the Hawaiian shirts Chad didn't pack. Hence the shiver of horror. The raven was still the same, with his pale lily skin, narrow face, silky black hair, wide blue eyes and his nerdy spectacles. But he was currently wearing an oversized pink, yellow, and blue hawaiian shirt with nothing but white tighty whities underneath. Uryuu's eyes were almost being raped by the clash of color and the lack of formfittedness made him almost gag.

Is there even a _name _for this color? But, if he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he secretly _loved_ wearing Chad's hawaiian shirts. He secretly loved how if he didn't button them up far enough, a sleeve would slip off one of his shoulders. He secretly loved how the hem would tickle at the back of his thigh when he bent over. He secretly loved dipping his head down to the pink collar and taking a long sniff, soaking in the mixed smell of the weird american old spice deodorant Chad found in some far off corner of the grocery store, the sweat of old hollow battles, and that soft smell of chocolate that was mixed around with something purely Chad. And he secretly loved padding around the apartment in nothing but his boyfriends shirt and being _turned on _by it.

Yes, if he was honest with himself, he would admit that wearing Chad's clothes turned him on. But he wasn't honest with himself and so that fact was left unstated in his mind.

He looked away from the mirror and went back into the bedroom. He threw the towels in another basket and was about to walk into the kitchen of the apartment for a snack before an obnoxious buzzing sound was issued from a closet in the hallway, signaling that it was time to fold the dry clothes. Uryuu stopped in the doorway, dreading this first load of clothes. Ugh, he _hated_ doing the laundry.

He turned around and opened the folding doors, grabbing the basket on top of the washer and popping open the square abomination that was their dryer. Picking up the uncomfortably warm clothes he then loaded them into the basket. Usually Chad was the one to do this kind of stuff but the big man had been on a two month tour with his band, doing shows in neighboring cities and building popularity. But of course this left Uryuu behind in their too big apartment with nothing but college projects and his job at a local sewing supplies store to occupy his time. Actually, Uryuu thought while glancing at his calendar, Chad was supposed to be coming home tomorrow. He closed the dryer and, smiling to himself all the way, carried the basket to their bedroom and sat it on the bed to start folding the clothes.

He really missed Chad. He really missed the giants silent presence when they were out with friends. His firm kisses to Uryuu's forehead or the wide palm wrapping around his hand while in the car. He missed the way water dripped from chocolate bangs when the other got out of the shower and he missed being rapped in those strong arms and pressed against a solid chest. He missed that big body pressing him into the sheets at night and those hot hands stroking at his skin, spreading his legs, kneading at his tense stomach muscles, and stretching his tight ring of muscle. He missed that thick length sinking into him, carving deep, pumping fast, and pressing hard against his swollen prostate, quickly bringing him to a bursting release that left him as a shivering sweaty mess of limbs on the bed. He missed how Chad would then gently tug Uryuu against his side, allowing the quincy to trace nonsensical patterns on the smooth pectoral muscle. He missed hearing the deep voice whisper three special words before they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

Uryuu finished folding the clothes and started to carry the piles to the dresser beside the bed and stuffing them in the drawers. When that was accomplished he went back to the washer and loaded all of the wet clothes into the dryer, closing it and turning it on before setting up the washer and going to get another load for it. He turned around and went back into their bedroom and sighed when he realized that he still had three loads to go. Picking up the basket with his whites, he went back and dropped them one by one into the hot water and flipped the lid down, hearing the cube start to churn the clothes slowly.

Turning around he started to walk into the kitchen, going to get that snack he was denied when he heard a loud bang and a violent vibrating sound was suddenly coming from behind him. He swiftly turned around and his eyes widened comically at the sight of the washer rocking powerfully in its place nestled in the closet, bumping against the walls and the dryer beside it, bouncing on the linoleum floor with vigor.

Damn.

This occasionally happened. Something in the dinosaur of a machine would come out of place, making it start the motion it was currently performing and not allowing it to stop until it was turned off and the something inside it was put back in place. Since Chad usually did the laundry he was the one who had perfected the art of fixing it…but Chad wasn't here right now and Uryuu felt like karma was really screwing him over.

He raced over to the piece of crap and pressing the"off" button, watching it immediately calm. He stood there for a moment, staring at his hands on their place on the lid, before heaving a massive sigh and leaning down to bump his head against the cool metal.

He really hated laundry day.

-\-/-

20 minutes later found Uryuu crouching between the wall and the back of this fossilized _monster_ with no idea what he was looking at. There was a back to this thing but he could still see holes and wires and some silver foil type stuff at the lover right corner that he didn't dare touch. There were still stuff plugged into the wall since he had no idea what to unplug or not. It was frustrating.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and promptly choked on the dust clogging the air back here. He went into a fit of hacking and inhaling, not hearing the door open and close or the mostly silent foot falls walking towards him. The only thing he heard was the deep inquiring voice coming from the other side of the washer.

"Uryuu?"

Miraculously his fit stopped and his body froze, his hand paused near his mouth, glasses askew, and small tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Slowly he raised his body to peak his eyes over the back of the antique, the blue orbs widening slightly at the sight of Chad in all his jean and polo clad glory.

"What are you doing?"

And suddenly Uryuu realized his position in life right now. Wedged between his retarded washer and the wall, trying and failing to fix it, with his boyfriend looking at him probably wondering if he was crazy or not.

…And wearing nothing but the mans oversized, pink, hawaiian shirt with a pair of tighty whities. He was truly, obviously, fucked.

"Uh…What are you doing being back so early?" Uryuu replied, avoiding answering the question, his throat raw from the coughing.

"The gig for last night was cancelled so we headed back a day early." Chad told him. "Did the washer break again?"

Uryuu gave a nervous laugh, knowing that he was going have to move from the cover of the thing in front of him if Chad decided to fix the washer, but replied anyways. "Yeah, I was trying to fix it."

"But you don't know how." Chad said, his confusion clearing up. "Well, get out of there. I'll fix it."

"Ah, that's really not necessary!" Uryuu rushed out. "Just tell me what to do and I'll fix it!"

"It's a bit too complicated to learn off the bat, though." Chad told him.

"It's O.K. I'm a fast learner!" Uryuu insisted.

The taller man looked at Uryuu curiously, before suddenly asking him, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" As soon as he said it Uryuu knew he'd fucked up, a furious blush stealing his features.

A blank expression took over Chad's face and the quincy knew the other didn't believe him.

"Come out from behind the washer, Uryuu." And this only confirmed it.

Uryuu was now a fire truck red and his arms trembled in shame as he rose himself out from behind his shield, allowing Chad to see him. Uryuu stood in front of the washer, staring at his bare feet, not daring to glance up at Chad's face to see what he was thinking. Was he mad that the raven had worn his shirt without his permission? Was he creeped out by it? Was he embarrassed that he'd caught Uryuu wearing his clothes? Oh, Uryuu didn't know!

So, deciding to risk it, he glanced up at the others face and was a bit more than confused at what he saw. The others large body was tense in it's spot towering over Uryuu, and his tan jaw was clenched together as if he was struggling for control. His thick lips were pressed tight together and the shorter started to think that he was grinding his teeth. Uryuu's eyes traveled over the sharp cheek bones and straight nose to see that two months had lengthened Chad's hair, not allowing the other to see his eyes. But then Chad tilted his head a bit and the previously fading blush on Uryuu's face came blazing back.

The big mans eyes were now showing between the curls of his hair, the mocha depths half-lidded and heated, hazed with lust.

Chad…liked it? In… _that_ way?

And then Uryuu was pressed against the cool cube of metal behind him, Chad's big hands cupping either side of his head, holding him still so that the warm lips could devour his mouth. The ravens eyes widened behind his spectacles and one of his hands reached up to grip at the other mans thick wrist while the other flew back to flatten on the top of the washer, bracing him. Chad stepped closer to him, pressing full length against his body and the quincy gasped at feeling the forming erection in Chad jeans dig into his stomach, allowing the man to delve into his mouth and deepen the kiss. Uryuu melted into the kiss, closing his blue eyes and started to kiss back before his boyfriend pulled back, his hands dropping to the quincy's waist and his mouth moving to suckle at his long neck.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?" Chad murmured against his skin while slowly moving his hands down the younger's body. Over his waist, past his hips and to his thighs where he promptly gripped tightly and lifted, plopping Uryuu onto the washer. Uryuu yelped, his eyes opening in surprise and his arms wrapping around the mans broad shoulders, his thighs unconsciously clenching around narrow hips when they pushed flush against his, bulge to bulge.

A loud groan was ripped from the raven at this initial contact, soon followed by a river of moans when Chad started up a slow grinding rhythm. One of the larger man's arms rose and wrapped around Uryuu's waist and tugged him closer making him arch his back while his other stayed low and spread white thighs wider, allowing him more mobility to circle his hips on the others. The quincy let his head roll backwards, exposing more flesh to hungry lips. He opened his eye to half-mast and stared blurrily up at the ceiling, his glasses set askew with the furious kiss from before.

He felt Chad start to unbutton his shirt but the older man only got to the fifth button, exposing his chest and some of his stomach before Uryuu stopped him.

"Wait wait wait!" The raven rushed out, grabbing onto the mop of curls working it's way to his pink nipple and gently tugging it so Chad would look at him. "Are we gonna do this here? Now?"

"Uh-huh." Chad said while nodding. "Right here, right now"

"Bu-but." Uryuu stuttered out.

"Bebé." The Spanish pet name rolled off of Chad's tongue like honey and spice, sending a delicious shiver down Uryuu's back. He straightened and leaned his head forward, bumping his forehead against Uryuu's.

"We haven't had sex in two months. I come home to you looking absolutely adorable in my shirt, and _only _my shirt and you expect me _not _to fuck you silly?" There was a questioning look in Chad's eyes, telling Uryuu that he really was wondering why he was wearing his shirt if not to tempt him.

Maybe that was the reason he let this tumble out of his mouth, but he really didn't know.

"But you weren't supposed to be back yet! I'm wearing it cause there is nothing left to wear and cause it…it…" Uryuu drifted off realizing what he was about to admit.

"Cause it what Uryuu?" Chad asked him, drawing his name out at the r and allowing his accent to roll it. Uryuu felt his face become ridiculously hot and he started to stutter aimlessly. Chad new that when he did that Uryuu became a compliant mess.

"Ca-cause it t-turns me o-on." Soon escaped his mouth and he quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, as if that would take them back. But Chad's eyes widened and he reached to remove the hands. When Uryuu wouldn't allow him to he moved his warm fingers to curl around pale wrists and gently tugged. Uryuu let him this time and Chad leaned forward to press their lips together, admiring the lovely shade of pink dusting the pale skin under the raven's lopsided glasses and how the wide blue eyes shone with an innocent embarrassment.

When he pulled back he hovered, just a hairs breadth away and asked, "Say it again?"

The quincy took a sharp breath in through his nose and pulled back, shaking his head rapidly.

"Please?" Chad pleaded.

Uryuu saw the other mans eyes widen and vaguely thought that Chad did the kicked puppy look better than a kicked puppy before he scrunched his eyes up and turned his head, refusing to allow the other man the upper hand.

"No." He told him, getting only silence as a response. He didn't feel Chad move for a moment and wondered what Chad was doing when he felt a pair of lips suddenly enclose around one of his nipples and give a powerful suck. Uryuu gave a shout and whipped his head around to look down at Chad.

The man was making broad swipes at his nipple and the pink oval around it making it glisten in the light. Uryuu stared, entranced, as Chad finished that nipple and moved to the other, repeating the cycle and moving down his stomach. By now Uryuu was giving soft moans with every exhale and the fact that Chad was getting closer and closer to _there _was not helping. Chad released Uryuu's wrists and straightened again to take off his own shirt. When the quincy watched the tan man yank off that tight shirt and reveal the dusty brown nipples to the world, he couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and latched onto one nipple, biting it before giving it soft sucks feeling it harden between his lips. He glanced up as he moved to the other nipple and shivered at the pools of pure lust staring back at him. He worked on that nub, moving his hands to trail over Chad's abs, feeling the muscle quiver under his fingertips. He finished the nipple and rose his head farther up to bite and nip at the corded neck in front of him as his hands started to unbutton the others jeans. Soon the zipper was down and Uryuu's hand was grasping the hot flesh of Chad's length and giving it a swift stroke, loving the feel of the other mans girth in his palm. Of course Chad had gone commando. Chad gave a loud grunt and pulled the raven's hands away from his crotch to flatten them on the white metal on either side of Uryuu.

"Lift yourself for a minute." Chad told him breathily while his hands started to tug on the pink hem still under him. Uryuu did this easily and Chad made quick work of getting the shirt to bunch up at his waist. And his underwear off.

Not expecting the other to do this Uryuu whimpered slightly when his cock was freed from its cotton prison and allowed to jut freely from between his legs. He let out a loud moan when it was immediately enveloped in the tan mans hot mouth, a fair contrast against the cold metal now pressed against his bare bottom. His hands reached down to thread his long fingers in the bobbing mess of curls and his back arched. He felt the head hit the back of Chad's throat forcing him to let out a long moan of his name. The tan man pulled back to the pink head and closed his thick lips over the head, giving it a powerful suck before pulling off. He let his hand drop down to continue stroking, from base to tip each time.

"Where is the lube?" Chad asked.

"In the nightstand." Uryuu moaned.

Chad pulled back and completely left him, walking to their bedroom and getting the lube before returning to his now horny boyfriend.

"Get down." Chad told him, Uryuu complying immediately jumping off the washer and not bothering to fix his sleeve when it slipped off of his shoulder. When Uryuu stood in front of Chad the big man set the lube on the dryer beside them, gripped both sides of the raven's hips and turned him around. He slid his warm palms up to Uryuu's waist taking the shirt with it and bending the younger over so that he was leaning on with his elbows on the washer and his plump ass in the air. He brought his hands back to jutting hip bones and pulled up, getting the quincy to stand on his tip toes. This put Uryuu's hips level with Chad's allowing the bigger man to palm the pale cheeks and part them, slipping his think cock between the flesh and thrusting, precum and sweat making it slick. He pressed the globes together, squeezing his girth in the wet crevice.

"Chad!"

He groaned loudly at the combination of hearing his name called out so desperately and the feel of Uryuu's tight ring of muscle clenching against the underside of his hot length.

He set up a rhythm of gently thrusting and leaned forward where he could whisper in Uryuu's ear,

"Say it again?"

It took a moment for the quincy's scattered wits to understand what Chad was asking and to gather the will to say no through his litany of moans.

Hearing Uryuu's negative answer Chad stopped his thrusting and grabbed the bottle of lube emptying some onto his fingers and spreading it. He positioned a finger at the pink hole and started to use his other hand to rub soothingly at the others lower back.

"I'm gonna start now." He told Uryuu pushing in the first finger. Uryuu grimaced at the wall and wiggled his ass a bit.

"Another." He told Chad. The man pulled out to his finger tip and added another finger before thrusting it in. A violent shiver raked Uryuu's body when he felt the fingers start to brush against his prostate with every thrust in but soon he felt himself becoming looser and gasped out around his moans,

"Another!"

Chad didn't have to be told twice and thrust a third finger into the now soft hole, working them in and out swiftly coating it with the slippery liquid. Now Uryuu was rocking back onto his fingers and practically _writhing_ against the washer now, riding his fingers with the dedication of a crack addict. Chad was about ready to burst. It was at this moment that Uryuu glanced over his shoulder, want to see the other man and almost coming on the side of the washer at what he saw.

Chad had unconsciously stopped massaging Uryuu's back leaving the shirt bunched in the dip of the pale, arched back, and allowing the tan hand to start a slow pace of pumping at his own russet cock. But what was really getting Uryuu's rocks off was the combination of the pearly white bead of precum gathering in the slit on the smooth, bulging head and the fact that Chad was too busy staring at Uryuu riding his fingers to notice.

A loud whine left Uryuu when he realized that the drop was going to drip right onto his asscheek where it would slide down the curve to slip down his thigh. He watched as this happened _hating _how long it to for the bead to hit his skin but _loving _how absolutely filthy it was to have his lover's cum dripping onto his skin while he was shamelessly finger fucking him.

It took a particularly strong jab at his prostate to jerk him out of his stupor and he looked up at Chad, moaning out his name to get his attention.

"Now!" He told him. Chad quickly pulled his fingers out and grabbed up the lube spreading in onto his cock quickly and positioning himself. He used his hand to rub the head of his length teasingly against the now slightly gaping hole, thrusting the tip in before pulling completely away. He placed his hand on Uryuu's waist and, keeping himself positioned, he leaned forward to whisper in the raven's ear.

"Say it again?"

This time Uryuu was too turned on to care about how embarrassed he'd be about this later, or about how fucking dirty the words would be, or…or…He just didn't care what happened anymore. He just wanted Chad start fucking him!

"It turns me on!" He blurted.

Chad's eyes widened not having expected the other to actually _say_ it. But he quickly recovered and asked,

"What does?"

"Wearing your clothes turns me ooooooooooooon!" The last word was drawn out into a low moan when Chad suddenly slammed into him, the angle of his body allowing the head of the bigger mans cock to ram right into his prostate. Chad wasted no time in moving, hammering into his body with wet slaps of skin on skin. Both of Chad's hands moved to grip at Uryuu's hips and he used this as leverage to pusher harder and faster into the body beneath him. Chad leaned back taking with hungry eyes the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend being pleasured so thoroughly by his cock. He could see the raven's sweaty fingers scrabbling at the washer's white surface. The shirt had fallen off of pale shoulders allowing Chad to see the lithe muscles in them tense and relax. His eyes trailed down to his lower back and Chad took in how his thumbs fit perfectly in the dimples on either side of the raven's tailbone like they were made for it. He soaked up the sight of the taught pink skin of Uryuu's hole and how it took his think, vieny cock so smoothly, so readily. He watched how with every collision of Chad narrow hips to Uryuu's plump ass, the skin and relaxed muscles beneath it jumped, bouncing on his length with the rest of Uryuu.

"Chad! Chad! Chad!" It was only now that he started to hear the mindless mantra of his name being called out, and it was now that he noticed his own grunts and moans of Uryuu's name.

"Fuck! Uryuu!" He called out.

Uryuu suddenly looked over his shoulder, meeting his wanton blue eyes with Chad's own melted chocolate depths.

"T-turn me around! I wa-wanna see your face!" Uryuu panted out through his moans.

Eager to please Chad obeyed pulling out with a wet _Pop!_ and spinning the raven around to face him. He quickly kissed him delving his tongue into Uryuu's open mouth while lifting much like before and putting him on top of the washer. The quincy was pushed back so that he was leaning back on his hands with his thighs being spread wide by the other mans hot hands. The hands slipped under him to grab at both globes of his ass and lifted him slightly, just enough for Chad to plunge back into his warmth.

Uryuu screamed.

At this angle Chad was only brushing against his prostate, sending only small waves of pleasure up his spine. This left him just sit back and _feel _the bigger man. To soak up the eroticism of the situation. To bask in the full feeling that filled him with every inward thrust and the delectable feel of himself stretching to full capacity just fit Chad girth. Just to feel that hot pulsing vein pressing against his walls and how fucking _hard_ the other was turned him on more than any brush against his prostate ever would.

He was so close now. That lava was coiling in his stomach and Uryuu vaguely realized that he would be coming without anything touching his cock this time.

He let himself fall back onto his elbows and eventually completely laying down watching his lover work above him. Chad's abs were rippling the six mounds flexing with every thrust along with the bulging biceps in Chad's arms. The brown nubs of flesh on Chad's chest were still hard from Uryuu's earlier suckling and he absent mindedly reached a hand up pinching one, his body jerking with the particularly hard thrust this produced from Chad and moaning when the other looked up to meet his eyes. The bigger mans face was slack with pleasure as enormous as Uryuu's, his lips were parted letting out a steady mantra of groans only broken by the sound of Uryuu's name being called. There was a blush showing on Chad's cheeks that probably mirrored his own but what was really getting him was Chad's eyes. The chocolate orbs were swimming pools of sex and all Uryuu wanted to do was take a dip and they were only accentuated by the hand tousled curls that they peaked from between.

"Bebé are you close?" Chad suddenly asked him while slowing down to a steady, romantic rhythm, but not slowing down enough to lose that undeniable urge to cum. "I can feel you, you know? Your inside are clenching around me so hard right now I can barely move inside you. Are you trying to hold back? Cause I'm just as close, Bebé. I'm right there." At this Chad started up the fast pace he had before jerking Uryuu's body with every thrust and ripping sluty moan after sluty moan from his throat.

"Oh god Bebé! I'm so close! I'm right there! Are you?" Chad groaned out to him.

"Ah! Yeah! I'm close too!" The raven cried out.

"Come with me?" The bigger man grunted.

"Yes! Ah! Ah! Yes! Come with me!" Uryuu screamed out.

They were both sweating now so much that Chad's grip on Uryuu's ass was slipping but neither quite noticed until it was too late. Just seconds before Chad's grip slipped Uryuu had noticed and out of reflex he reached up over his head to grab at the back of the washer.

And hit the "on" switch.

Suddenly his whole body was vibrating and the thrusts were faster and his moans were being drowned out and…and…and his eyes met Chad for a split second, the brown orbs devoured by the dilated pupils that came with orgasm and he was-

"Coming!"

The high hit him _hard. _His mind was sent flying over cloud nine, his body locking up with the unbelievable tingling sensation that was breathed into it, freezing him in his position of head thrown back, back arched painfully hard, and thighs clenched in a vice like grip around his lover's waist. His whole body quivered and jerked through out the waves as they were only prolonged by the nonstop vibration coming from the washer and flooding through his body.

There was a loud noise and the cube calmed beneath his body allowing him to concentrate on relaxing it, loosening the grip of his thighs and his back straightening. He panted still feeling an occasional shiver run lazily down his spine in the residual tingling sensation that was left and turned his head to the side, now tired to the bone. The quincy felt Chad bend down over him, pressing chest to chest, not caring about the cum splattered there, and start lapping at the smooth skin behind Uryuu's ear, not really seeking to arouse him but just to show his affection.

"Bebé," The petname was said quietly, "I'm going to need you to hold onto me. I know you're tired but I want to get us to the bed, O.K?"

The raven slowly nodded and raised his trembling arms to wrap around the other mans neck one hand burying itself in the brown mess there while his legs wrapped around the others waist, his ankles locking behind them. Chad's hand reached for his ass and he grabbed it, using it as leverage when he pulled the younger up. He walked to the bedroom and laid them both down on the covers.

A loud gasp escaped Uryuu when this had the other mans flaccid length pushing into his softened insides and stimulating oversensitive nerves. Chad leaned back onto his knees watching Uryuu as he pulled from his body, slowly. It escaped with a loud popping sound, a small stream of cum following it. Chad watched, fascinated, as the used hole squeezed, trying to hold onto it, to keep it inside but failing as it dribbled out and onto the covers. In a haze of returning lust he sunk two of his fingers inside it, watching the come gush around them and stick to Uryuu's cheeks. A soft moan came from Uryuu his back arching slightly at the feel of Chad's thick fingers pressing into him. The bigger man looked up and met hazy blue eyes getting an idea from the hunger he saw building in them.

He slowly flipped the other onto his stomach before groping his pale cheeks, massaging the globes of flesh before parting them. In one quick move he was bent over, his mouth pressed tightly to the wet hole and sucking, cleaning out his own cum from Uryuu's body.

"Uh!" Uryuu cried out, eyes wide and unseeing.

Chad dipped his tongue into the open orifice thrusting it, fucking the raven with it. It wasn't until Uryuu started to press back against his face that he realized they were both hard again. He sat back up, jumping off the bed and starting to tug off his pants.

"Get under the covers." He told the raven. Not waiting to see if he would comply. He'd just stepped out of his jeans when he felt deft fingers wrap around his length and stroke, causing him to look at Uryuu. The quincy had taken off the pink shirt and Chad could see it hanging off the corner of the bed while Uryuu inched closer to him on the bed with his knees. Chad watched intently as the quincy lowered his head, licking at Chad's tip and giving kisses to the foreskin around it. Chad moaned, burying his hand in the silky locks near his crotch and pushing him closer, asking him to take it all in.

Uryuu opened his mouth slowly and pushed the hardness into his mouth, enveloping it. It hit the back of his throat and he hummed around it. He started to relax muscles and take it deeper, swallowing to bring Chad more pleasure. He pulled off of it with a gasp before diving back and giving as much of the length as he could a strong suck, relishing in the deep groan Chad emitted. He kept this up for a while, deepthroating the cock every once in a while before Chad's hand in his hair pulled him off and had him look at the big mans sweaty face.

"Get under the covers." Chad told him again. This time Uryuu listened and crawled under the soft sheets followed closely by Chad. The big man had him positioned onto his stomach in a position much like before, his pale, pink cock trapped between the sheets and his own stomach, but with his thighs spread and Chad kneeling between them. Uryuu propped himself up on his elbows and looked back, watching as Chad leaned forward and put his hand on the bed and, using this to keep his weight off of Uryuu, positioned his cock at the grasping hole before slowly pushing in.

Uryuu shivered at the feeling of his lover slowly filling him, stretching him, pressing tight to his prostate. The hand that hadn't been on the bed met the sheet's now and Uryuu felt the mattress dip on both sides of his waist. When Chad was all the way in he stopped and sat for a moment, feeling Uryuu's quivering insides clench at his cock.

"Ch-Chad! Move!" Uryuu begged.

The bigger man glanced up at his lover's pleading face and started to move, slowly pulling out. He left the tip inside and paused, watching the shivers of anticipation travel up the other's body. And then he got to work.

He swiftly thrust in, hitting Uryuu's prostate dead on and almost making the quincy scream with the pace he started. It was rough and fast, quickly working to get them both shouting out their pleasure. The bed rocked hard, thumping slightly against the wall while the spring in the mattress squeaked. The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud between them and the rustling of the sheets did nothing to drown them out. Soon a slight squelching noise started to come from the place they were connected and the sound turned Uryuu on to an unbearable level. All of this coupled with how the friction of the bed on his cock felt, and how the cool sheets rubbed against his nipples with every outward pull had Uryuu's climax rushing up on him fast and soon he was coming with a loud scream of Chad's name.

"Chaaaaaaaad!"

The bigger man's thrusting ceased, the hot ass he was in clenched to tight for him to move. He waited out Uryuu's orgasm, moving his hand to rub soothing circles into the others back and murmuring sweet praises into the air.

"So tight. Squeezing me so good. Feels amazing. You're gorgeous. Love you. Love you love ." His words of love ended up becoming a mantra muttered into the back of Uryuu's neck him having collapsed onto his elbow long ago. It greeted Uryuu's senses when they returned and brought his attention to Chad's still hard length inside of him.

"Chad. Chad move! I want you to come!" Uryuu breathed out through his pants.

"Bu-but it'll hurt you." Chad gasped out.

"It's O.K. Just come." Uryuu pleaded. He raised his hips farther up and Chad instantly responded, thrusting in hard before forcing himself to stop.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes."

His tan hips immediately started to move, plowing into the pliant body beneath him and his mantra of sweet nothing started back up, being the only thing to distract Uryuu from the colossal pleasure brought out from having your oversensitized prostate being hammered into by your more-than-average lover.

"Fuck your beautiful. Glowing. Swallowing me up so easily."

But this didn't quite distract him from the stinging pleasure jabbing up his spine, bringing tears to his eyes. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this, he knew, so he started to talk back, hoping to distract himself and push Chad closer, faster.

"God! You're so big! Filling me up to the brim! You made me come so quickly!" He called out.

"Fuck Uryuu. Close. I love you. I love you. Love you love youloveyouloveyouloveyou-" Chad's thrusts were getting jerky and Uryuu felt the fingers holding him start to rythmically flex, digging into the flesh.

"Love you too!" Uryuu screamed, the sting almost overwhelming him.

Chad jerked violently into him with one last groan of "love you" before he burst inside Uryuu, flooding the tender hole with his come once again. Uryuu sighed at feeling the hot gush inside him and collapsed flat onto the bed. Chad's body relaxed completely, falling on top of Uryuu's with an _Unf!_ and laying there. They both lay there panting, Uryuu enjoying the hard weight of his lover and Chad just trying to recover from such an incredible orgasm.

The bigger man soon realized that most all of his weight was on Uryuu's back he quickly pulled out of the raven and rolled to the side landing on his back heavily. Uryuu flipped himself onto his back too not caring about the stickiness clinging to the sheet and his stomach, wincing as he did so. Chad caught the wince and was suddenly worried he'd been too rough with the quincy.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Uryuu glanced at him, fixing his glasses on his nose as he did so and answered, "No, I just realized how sore I'm going to be tomorrow." He breathed out chuckling to himself.

"Sorry." The other man said.

"Don't be. It was totally worth it." Uryuu told him. "Raise your arm."

Chad did this and Uryuu moved to press against the others side, his head using the others muscular pectorals as a pillow and tracing aimless designs on the others abs.

"Uryuu?" Chad asked.

"Hmm?" The raven hummed, already falling asleep.

"Would you wear one of my t-shirts to bed tomorrow?" Chad asked quietly.

The quincy's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and turned his face into the other mans chest and hesitantly nodded.

Chad's arms rapped around Uryuu and he hugged him tightly for a moment and released him. He leaned his head down slightly to whisper in the pale ear, "I love you, Bebé."

He felt Uryuu's shoulders tense before they relaxed with a sigh from the smaller man.

"Love you too, Chad." He told him, a small smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

So umm...nothing I guess. Please R&R if you have the time and check out the picture. Other than that I wish you all a good day and happy easter.

Ja!


End file.
